Impossible demigod
by percypotterchronicles
Summary: Lily has lived at Camp Half-Blood all her life. But she doesn't know who her parent is. But when three very important campers come to the camp, she is one step closer too finding out. But how will she react when she finds out who her parent is? first fan fic that only Percy jackson. I have a crossover too. Check it out.


Hi this is my first fan fiction that's only Percy Jackson. I have a crossover that's PJ and Kane chronicles. Its called: I am a demigod magician. check it out :)

*Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

It was beautiful day on July 1st, 1998. The Long island sun shone all throughout Camp Half-blood. Campers played basketball, shot arrows, and practiced sword fighting in the arena. Aphrodite kids did their make up and flirted with boys. Everything was normal. Well, as normal as it ever got at camp half-blood.

Chiron, the camp activities director and resident centaur, was sitting in the big house, listening to his favorite Frank Sinatra album. Suddenly Laurel, a daughter of Apollo, ran into the room, looking half frantic and half confused.

"Chiron!" She said. Her eyes were wide.

Chiron sighed and turned to face her. "Yes Laurel? What has happened now?" He was sure that someone had pulled a prank or gotten hurt. That could be fixed easily. He was not expecting what happened next.

"Chiron you better come to the camp lines. Like, now!" She ran out, leaving Chiron feeling confused as he followed her outside. As he followed her, many other campers followed in his wake, wanting to see what all the commotion was about.

When Chiron got there, he had to get through many other campers, all surrounding an object.

"What is it?" "How did it get here?" he heard many people whisper. When he finally got to the front, he was surprised to see that it was not a what. It was a _who._

Laying on the ground was a bundle of blankets covering a new born baby girl.

Chiron's eyes widened as he stared at the child. This had never happened before. He did not know how it was even possible. The baby looked less then a day old. She had warm brown eyes and a tiny bit of dark hair sticking out of the top of her head. She was looking at all the people surrounding her with a bright interest. One of the campers, a girl named Suzy, walked up and kneeled by the girl. She looked at Chiron, silently asking permission to pick her up. Chiron, still speechless, nodded, watching very closely.

When Suzy picked up the baby, it started to cry. Suzy cradled her and shushed her, looking around at other campers for help, but none wanted to get any nearer.

"Chiron how...how did she get here?" She asked, still cradling the crying baby. He just shook his head.

"I wish i knew."

* * *

The baby girl was given the name Lily from Suzy, who she had seen to take a liking to. No one knew who Lily's parent was. She was not claimed in the days passing. Or the weeks, or months, or years.

Lily was raised at the camp, barely going outside the camp boarders. She learned everything she knew from the other cabins. By the time she was 2, she could use a sword. When she was 4, she got her first bow and arrow. She was one of the best archers, only beat by the children of Apollo. The Hephaestus kids taught her how to work metal and tools. When she was 6, she could climb the lava rock wall without getting burned.

For her whole life she had lived in the Hermes cabin. They taught her how to steal and play pranks of people. She loved it and was a natural.

The Aphrodite girls loved to do her make-up when she was little, but became upset when she grew up as a tom boy, always spending her time in the arena, practicing.

Over the years, she had asked at least a million time who her parent was. She loved the Hermes cabin, but was sick of how crowded it was. She wanted to know who her real brothers and sisters were. But, as it was said, no one at camp knew.

* * *

As Lily grew she didn't have many friends. She didn't like any music, shows, or movies the other kids her age did. She never got the change to see them, or listen to the best bands, but she did't care. She liked herself the way she was.

While other kids talked to friends, she would curl up with a book in the Hermes cabin reading books over and over, until she new the book by heart, then she would read another book and do the same thing. Or she would play music, build with the Hephaestus kids, or practice sword fighting with the Ares cabin. She could kick their butts at age 10. Which, of course, didn't make her very popular with them.

* * *

When Lily was 15, Kronos raided Manhatten. She fought along with heroes like Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and the hunters of Artemis. The camp won, with many losses. Lily did fought and she survived. But, even at 15, she didn't know her parent. When Percy made the gods promise to claim their kids, she hoped her parent would step forward, but no such luck. She was still unclaimed, still in the Hermes cabin.

Little did she know she wouldn't have to wait much longer. Just until three very important campers came to Camp Half-Blood.

**I suck at prologues. the actual story will be better. I promise. Just a little back story.**

**comment! suggestions. **


End file.
